Harry Grimm
by SmolWiddlePotato
Summary: What if Harry’s brother was named the boy who lived? What if Lily and James gave Harry to the Dursleys? What if he was put up for adoption by the Dursleys? What if Harry was then adopted by the Grimms? Harry and Sisters Grimm crossover! (I’ve only read the 1st and second book so far so it is not gonna be the greatest)
1. Harry Grimm

**Hey guys! I have just finished reading the second book of The Sisters Grimm. I am kinda obsessed now. I am gonna make two wrong boy who lived stories and this is the first. Anyways, I made this crossover for fun. And that's it. So I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy! :)**

"Are you sure we should do this?" Lily asked Dumbledore holding her youngest son in her arms.

"I'm positive. Harry will grow dark if he stays with you. He will become jealous of Kyle. Then he will probably grow dark. It is for the best if he goes to the Dursleys. It's all for the greater good." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Lily we have to. We can't let Harry go dark. We can get him back when he goes to Hogwarts." James said trying to calm his distressed wife.

"Your right. Here." Lily handed over her son.

The couple then left, and Dumbledore left Harry at number 4 privet drive. Little did he know he made a big mistake…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The Dursleys took one look at the boy and drove him to the orphanage. There is no way they would allow that sort of freakishness into their household.

The lady at the orphanage took the child in and put it with the rest of the baby orphans.

A week later she got a call. It was from an orphanage in America. They didn't have many children, but a lot of families who want some. The orphan matron immediately sent some of them to the orphanage. This group included Harry Potter.

While Kyle got everything he wanted, Harry was drifting away. Little did the Potters know exactly what they did.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

There was only one family in the adoption room. A nice man, a kind woman, and a curious little baby. They were looking at all the babies. Taking them into a room and letting their daughter, Sabrina, play with them. They wanted to know which ones she got along with, and which ones she didn't.

After a while they both agreed that the baby named 'Harry' was the best fit. They signed the adoption papers and took him home. Harry's name was now Harry Grimm.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_10 years later_

Harry looked out the window of the train. He was almost 11 years old. He sat next to his older sister, Sabrina, and his younger sister, Daphne.

Sabrina was older than him by two months. He was adopted by the Grimms, they were a nice family and Harry wouldn't wish for another one, but they hadn't been a full family for a year, when their parents went missing.

They had been put in some very bad foster homes, and every time managed to escape. Though this time, he had a feeling it would be harder to.

They were going to older lady's house. She claimed to be their Granny. Daphne believes it completely. She can be pretty gullible sometimes. I don't believe it though. Neither does Sabrina.

You can't blame us for having trust issues. You would if you had been in the foster homes we have.

We were both so lost in our thoughts we didn't realize when we pulled up to the station. Waiting on the platform were an elderly woman, a strict looking man, and a humongous dog.

"Hello children. I'm Granny Relda. Welcome to Ferryport Landing."

**How was that? I hope you liked it. Please review, but no flamers! If you don't like it, then don't read it. Then your wasting your time, and my email space.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks so much for the reviews and what not! They made me happy and inspired. So sorry for not updating in forever. I am gonna rewrite the end of that last chapter, because I just reread the first book so I'll be able to do it better. Now let's get to the story!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT LINE AND KYLE (sadly)

'We are gonna die of boredom here' Harry Grimm thought as he looked out the train window.

There was a small town in the distance that stemmed entirely made up of hills and trees next to the cold, gray Hudson River. A few brown buildings were standing around what had to be the town's only street. Behind it was miles of evergreen forests. Their were no movie theaters, malls, or museums. Using the word town to describe it seemed a bit of a stretch.

It was raining outside and Sabrina looked like she was gonna cry. Rain always made her melancholy. She and Harry had made a vow to be strong for Daphne, their younger sister.

Daphne wouldn't have even noticed her tears anyways, because she had her face pressed against the window for the whole two hour trip. Daphne had marveled at every ugly little detail only pausing to ask a question about their destination.

"Do they have in Ferryport Landing Ms. Smirt?" Daphne asked the women sitting across from them. Ms. Minerva Smirt was the kids' case worker. She was a pinch lipped, humorless woman in her fifties. She had her long nose buried in a book. They all knew she was only reading so she didn't have to talk to them. Ms. Smirt looked up at Daphne with an annoyed scowl as if the question was more than she could bear. "Of course they have bagels, they have bagels everywhere!"

"Not on the moon!" Daphne replied so matter of factly that Harry and Sabrina burst out laughing causing Ms. Smirt to glare at them.

Ms. Smirt has sent them to live with so many abusive foster homes in the past year. This time though, she was us to live with a dead lady.

"I hope you don't bother your grandmother with these ridiculous questions!" Ms. Smirt exclaimed. "She is old and can not handle a lot of trouble.

"Our grandmother is dead! Dad said so! We have told you a million times!" Harry said exasperated.

"We did a background check, Henry." Macie. Smirt said, "she is exactly who she says she is."

"My name is Harry." Harry sighed.

"Whatever. The orphanage wouldn't just send you into anyone's care."

"Oh really? How about Ms. Logdon who swore her toilet was haunted?" Sabrina presses.

"Everyone has their quirks." Ms. Smirt replied.

"Or Mr. Dennison, who made us sleep in his truck?" Harry said.

"Some people live the great outdoors."

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson handcuffed us to a radiator!" Daphne exclaimed chiming in.

"Dwell on the negative if you choose." Ms. Smirt said, " but you should be grateful. there is not much of a demand for rude little girls. imagine how embarrassed I was when I heard what you said to the Keatons!"

" they locked us in their house for two weeks so they could go on a cruise to Bora-Bora." Harry said.

"I think it was the Bahamas" Daphne said.

"It was Bermuda, And at least they brought you back some nice T-shirts from their trip. Anyways it's all water under the bridge now. Found a real relative who is very willing to take you in." Ms. Smirt said just as the train pulled up to the station.

"Ladies let's go!" Ms. Smirt said. Harry and Sabrina shared a look. They didn't really wanna meet the imposter posing at their grandmother, but Ms, Smirt isn't one to argue with. She was a puncher.

The late November rain was bitterly cold. Daphne began to shiver so he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as they stood on the platform.

"When you meet her you better be polite or their is going to be trouble. No sass, no back talk, stand up straight, and act like young ladies for once, or so help me I'll-"

"Ms.Smirt?" A voice interrupted the case workers threats. The girls looked up to find a chubby woman standing in front of them. She was dressed in the ankle length, Navy blue dress with a white knitted shawl. How long gray hair was streaked with red, hinting at its original color, and she wore it tightly tucked under a matching navy blue hat with an appliqué of a big fluffy sunflower in the middle. Her face was a collection of wrinkles and sagging skin. Nethertheless, there was something youthful about it. Perhaps it was the old woman's Red cheeks, and clear green eyes.

Next to her stood the skinniest man they had ever seen. He had a full head of untamed platinum hair and enormous watery blue eyes Buried beneath eyebrows that were in desperate need of a trim. He wore a dark pinstripe suit that was several sizes too big. He had an umbrella in one hand and his hat in the other.

I am gonna leave it there for now. I hope to post more soon. It is gonna be a medium sized chapter next. Hope you enjoyed. I know it was pretty close to the book, but I kept checking for references and accidentally did that. Sorry.


	3. Grimms

Hey! I finished all the way up to the 7th book, which I am currently looking for. I can now update knowing what happens so that I don't ruin the sisters grimm part of the story. Thank you all so much for reading! I will try to update every other Thursday. Starting next week. I have to update every other week, because I have Stemblazers.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They all belong to J.K Rowling and Micheal Buckley.

After we met the Grimms, they took us away in the old-black-box-of-doom. All hope of conversation was lost. The engine roared like a lion.

They drove into the farm country of Ferryport Landing. However, there was no crop at all. We drove deeper into the woods and stopped in front of a small blue house in the woods.

"You live in a dollhouse" Daphne said giggling.

Harry wasn't amused. He found the whole place creepy. It was far out and there were no neighbors for miles.

Mr. Canis, Mrs. Grimms friend, took our luggage out of the trunk and we approached the front door. Mrs. Grimm rifled through a ton of keys. Some old rusty ones, some new shiny ones.

"That's a lot of keys." Daphne said.

"That's a lot of locks." Harry responded eyeing the door.

Mrs. Grimm ignored him and knocked on the door saying, "We're home."

I glanced at Sabrina, but she looked just as confused as he was.

We walked into the house. The first thing I noticed was the hundreds of books scattered all over the floor.

'Oh this will be fun' Harry thought sarcastically.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dumbledore paced his office nervously. He was sure he had seen Harry Potter's name on the list of people who were accepted into Hogwarts, but he was no longer there. There were quite a few reasons as to why this could have happened. One: He was no longer living in the country. Two: He was adopted and his name changed. Or Three: He lost his magic.

Either way he had to find a way to tell Lily and James. They gave him up and demoted all their time into raising Kyle. However, Dumbledore was sure they were very excited to get their other son back.

He sighed, putting his head into his hands. He got up and threw floo powder into the fireplace.

"Potter Manor" Dumbledore said and was whisked away to the Potter household.

Okay I know. It's short. I promise it will be longer next time. I really didn't know what to write. Please, please, PLEASE review. Maybe I'll do an early update if I get… one review. So please review! Goodbye till next time!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! It is a day early update. I was gonna post yesterday, but I got busy and was unable to complete the chapter. So I'm posting today. How about this, if I get two reviews, instead of an early update, I will post an extra update. So two updates. The next time I post will be the week after next week. Also this is not Dumbledore and Potter bash fic, it's one of the ones were they try to get Harry back, but he doesn't forgive them. I think that's it. I hope you enjoy the story! Also I own nothing. **

Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace at Potter Manor. Lily and James came in the room and spotted him.

"Albus! We haven't had you come to our house when Kyle isn't being trained. Please sit down." Lily said gesturing to one of the couches.

"Thank you. However, I don't intend to stay long. I simply wish to tell you some news regarding Harry."

Lily furrowed her brow as if trying to remember where she heard that name.

"Harry who?" She asked. Dumbledore gawked at her.

"Your son! The one you gave away for Kyle's safety. However, I believe he is not coming to Hogwarts." He raised his hand to stop the sudden outbursts of rage. "There are a couple reasons this may happen, he could have been adopted and his name changed, so he could be coming under another name, or he could not be living in the country. The last option is that he could have lost his magic."

"Albus! We need to find him. You promised we would get him back when he comes to Hogwarts and that is exactly what I intend to do." James cried.

"I understand James, which is why I came here. We have a simple tracking charm that will give us his location and other information which we need to know." Dumbledore said pulling out piece of parchment. He then pulled out his wand and muttered, 'invenio'. **(latin for find)** Words appeared on the parchment.

_Name: Harry James Grimm (Potter)_

_Age: Eleven_

_Height: 4'11_

_Living Family: Lily Potter-Evans (Biological mother) James Potter (Biological father) Kyle Potter (Biological Brother) Relda Grimm (Adopted Grandmother) Veronica Grimm (Adopted mother) Henry Grimm (Adopted father) Sabrina Grimm (Adopted Sister) Daphne Grimm (Adopted Sister) _

_Location: Ferryport Landing. New York. America. _

There was more info there like his powers and inheritances and Dumbledore made a mental note to look at those later. "Looks like he is in America, and adopted by a family known as the Grimms."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go find my son and bring him back here!" James exclaimed already pulling his shoes on. Lily called over Sirius and Remus to keep Kyle company. Then the group set off to find their child.

**There is your early update people! Next chapter, the Potters meet the Grimms. I hope you enjoyed and remember to review. Until tomorrow, have a wonderful day! -SWP**


	5. Contest

Hello! I'm afraid this isn't an update. This is actually an announcement. Until Halloween, you can vote for my new story! The story will be a Twilight and a Keeper Of the Lost Cities Crossover. If your interested in voting please leave your answers to the following questions in a review. And if nobody votes…I refuse to update any stories until somebody does.

Should Bella be Sophie's twin, or Keefe's sister?

Should Bella be an elf or should they just end up in the lost cities?

Should the story start when Edward leaves her or should it start at the beginning.

Should Bella be part of project moonlark or just part of the Keeper gang

Should I have Edward bashing or not?

Should Bella and her friends all be in Forks (if she is an elf) or should only Bella be there?

Should Bella (if she is an elf) be there in hiding or should she be there to get help from the Cullens in the fight against the Neverseen.

That's it! I do hope you vote! Love you all and I'll see you next week for updates!


	6. Halloween!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! Also Happy Birthday to my wonderful brother. These are not a chapter I am announcing the results of the vote. The Harry Grimm double chapter will be posted this afternoon. So, I know you may wonder why there are extra votes. That is because I asked my friends and family to vote and they didn't write it on . I will also be explaining why some people voted for these things. Okay here are the results:

Sophie's twin: 3

Keefe's sister: 4

Okay so if Sophie had a twin, it would make them have that much more bias against them cause of the elf prejudice.

Bella elf: 6

End up in lost cities: 1

Start at Edward leaving: 5

Start at the beginning: 3

Project moonlark: 3

Just part of the gang: 2

Edward bashing: 3

No Edward bashing: 4

Partly because I'm bad at character bashing and because all my friends like Edward.

Bella and her friends in forks: 5

Just bella: 2

In hiding: 2

Asking for help: 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry for not posting yesterday! Between my brothers birthday a trick or treating I didn't really have much time. So I will be doing a time skip to the beginning of the second book. So they already did all that business with the giant. I hope you enjoy and Happy (late) Halloween! *virtual candy and hugs***

**Also Here is my new posting schedule:**

**Every Tuesday: Turning Tables**

**Every other Thursday: Harry Grimm**

**Every Friday (starting next week): Vampires, Werewolves, and Elves, Oh my!**

Harry and Sabrina lounged on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"Not it!" They said at the same time. Neither wanted to get it.

"I'll get it!" Daphne called heading downstairs with Elvis and Granny Relda in tow. Daphne opened the door to reveal a man who had to be as old as a dinosaur as well as a red headed women and a messy black haired man.

"Hello. Relda is it? I believe you have Harry in your custody. We need to speak with him." The old man spoke up.

Harry and Sabrina glanced at each other before cautiously approaching the door.

"Whatever you need to say to Harry you can say to me too." Sabrina said definitely crossing her arms as they reached the door. Harry nodded.

Dumbledore agreed wanting to get Harry out a soon as possible. Then they won't have to explain to the rest of the family afterwards.

"Shall we go to the den then?" Granny Relda said nervously. Harry kept a blank face in order to not show how scared he actually was of the strangers.

They approached the den. Harry, Sabrina, and Daphne sat opposite of the strangers, waiting for them to speak up.

"Harry do you remember anyone in this room?" The dinosaur man asked.

"Yes." He said. And the man and woman eyes lit up hopefully, "I remember Sabrina, and Daphne and Granny Relda and Elvis." He said resisting the urge to laugh at their slightly annoyed expressions. **(I forgot to put Canis and Puck in this chapter. Sorry!)**

"Well Harry-" Began the red headed women.

"How do you know are names? I've never seen you before in my life." Granny Relda said interrupting the women.

"Harry is our biological son. And we dug up his records to find him." The messy haired man said.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. So these were the family that gave him up Harry thought.

"So your Harry's biological parents." Sabrina said.

"Yes. And now we came to take him back."

This statement caused an uproar of protests.

"No! You can't take him back! He's my brother. Plus you gave him up years ago. You have no right to just show up and do this! Sabrina yelled.

"You can't take me away from here. The Grimms are my family. Not you!" Harry added.

"You don't have a leg to stand on. You gave up custody on him eleven years ago. You can't take him back now." Granny Relda reasoned.

The group looked surprised we were putting up such a fight. And Granny Relda, Elvis, and Daphne quickly showed them towards the door. Ignoring their protests and arguments. They shut the door behind them and sat down in the living room.

"Well. Appears we have some things to talk about." Granny Relda said.

**I have school now. Next chapter will be posted this afternoon. Thank you all for sticking with my confusing non-logical writing. Goodbye!**


	8. SORRY!

Okay. So I know I promised double chapters but I need planning and inspiration. So I will TRY to do double chapters next time. SORRY!!!! *100 hugs from Sabrina and Harry*

Signed- SmolWiddlePotato


	9. Contest(Again,sorry)

Helloooooo! I am back! And I have something fun for you to do! If you want, I'm not forcing you to do anything! Anyways, I'm planning on hurrying to finish the stories I have going right now. That way I can just sorta reset and not have so many stories to write at once. Anyways, I have an idea in mind for a new story, but I need OC's. And while coming up with some I thought it would be more fun to do this so here we are! If you would like, you can fill out the questionnaire below and either PM me or review your answers. All credit towards the OC will be put on the top of every chapter of my new book. The contest will end on June 12. So if you wanna do it, don't wait! If you have any questions let me know. Another note, not all may be chosen, it depends on the submissions and if it would work for the story.

Okay the story is a Harry Potter fic. However, a bit different. So little to no of the original characters will be shown, it's sorta like just the characters in the world. That is where the OC's come in. If you would like to make special preferences about your character also add that into your submissions.

So without further ado, here is your questions:

Full name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Ten words that describe your personality:

Best subject:

Worse Subject:

Hogwarts house:

What type of character would you wanna play (hero, villain, sidekick, etc.):

Background:

Year:

Other things you wanna mention:

Thank you! And again it's completely optional.

Your friend, Smol Potato :D


End file.
